Defenders of Anarchy
by Mewisbetterthanyou
Summary: "Dear Miss Fritton,  Due to an incident involving pop icon Ke-dollar sign-ha's single, -details in the report I will send you shortly- seven girls from McKinley High School will be attending St. Trinian's School for Girls this March."
1. The News

A/N: This is set just after Blame it on the Alcohol; a what-if Figgins didn't think it was special effects? A crossover with St. Trinian's (Just after the first film).

I don't own Glee or St. Trinian's. If I did I wouldn't be writing FANfiction.

_Dear Miss Fritton,_

_Due to an incident involving pop icon Ke-dollar sign-ha's single (details in the report I will send you shortly), seven girls from McKinley High School will be attending St. Trinian's School for Girls this March. Their parents and I hope that your school will turn them into educated young ladies. Well, our cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester suggested it. The students are as follows:_

_Rachel Berry_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

Quinn Fabray

_Mercedes Jones_

_Santana Lopez_

_Brittany Pierce_

_Lauren Zizes_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Principal Figgins,_

_William McKinley High School,_

_Lima, Ohio_

_Dear Mr Figgins,_

_First, I must say, what a delightful name! We are happy to accept any girlies into our little family here at St. Trinian's. The more the merrier! I asked my Head Girl, Kelly Jones to list what a person would need, and she came up with this:_

"_School uniform_

_Night stuff_

_Tennis racket_

_Hockey stick_

_Lacrosse racket_

_Trainers_

_Gym kit_

_Two A4 folders_

_Towel_

_Prohibited items are:_

_Firearms over 3 feet long_

_Swords thicker than a thumb (that means YOU, emos!)_

_Anything more explosive than dynamite unless in chemical form."_

_Kind Regards,_

_Camilla Fritton,_

_Headmistress of St. Trinian's School for Girls_

"I don't get this bull! Why do we have to be sent away?" Puck yelled.

"Hey guys, don't worry so much!" Mr Shue said. "Listen, all you boys will be going to St. Jones School in Lima. You'll all be together."

"But what about us girls?" cut in Rachel.

"Well… you will all be together…" Mr Shue answered slowly.

"But what?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

Mr Shue was quiet for a second before replying, "…St. Trinian's."

There was a long silence before:

"Never heard of it." Tina shrugged. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Wait, wasn't that the school that won that British program 'School Challenge' a few weeks ago?" Artie said.

"Oh yeah, the girls were HOT!" Puck nodded appreciatively. Mercedes cuffed him round the ear.

"Hang on… Britain?" Rachel said slowly.

"I have a country?" Brittany gasped.

"No, boo. Britain as in England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Island. I assume its in England then."

"But England… That's ages away! Why would they do that?"

A/N: So, the kids find out. Next chapter: the journey, and arriving. I need some help fitting the Glee girls in the cliques at St. Trinian's. I have groups for Lauren, Brittany and Tina. I'm deciding between two for Santana, but I'll take any ideas for Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Find it meh? Write me a review to tell me! Remember, reviews are my crack. I'm not encouraging anyone to do crack or anything, but… yeah. Just review.


	2. Arriving

A/N: Yes, I know I promised to update my other stories, but I have so much inspiration for it!

**A quick shout-out to everyone who reviewed. Thanks guys and gals!**

**Kaishei: Thanks! I'm not a Brittana shipper, but I write them as very close friends. If you wanna see that as romance then that's fine by me :D**

**Wolf Princess girl: Aww, thanks! I'm not really sure how to put it in the crossover section now I've uploaded it, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Chelsea: Yeah, Santana would be an awesome chav! Thanks for reading!**

**Now, on with the story! ^_^**

**ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST**

Chapter 2: The Plane

Santana growled as she fastened her seatbelt and listened to the overly-cheery air hostess doing a safety demonstration. She couldn't believe her parents agreed to this! Weren't they the ones who wouldn't let their little Chica out of their sight until she was 12? She sighed. "Hey Britt, you got any snacks. She turned to the seat next to her.

The person next to her was not Brittany. It was Rachel. _Great,_ Santana thought. _Not only do I get to go to some crazy-ass British boarding school with some posh name, probably filled with spoilt snobby rich kids, but I have to sit next to freaking Yentl on the way there!_

"Where's Britt, RuPaul?"

Rachel took one earbud from her iPod –which was currently blasting her rendition of Defying Gravity- out of her ear. "Weren't you listening? Miss Pillsbury swapped my seat with Brittany's. Apparently she ate a few too many sugar sticks in the airport, and she wants to keep an eye on her."

"Who gave her the sugar sticks? Her parents don't trust her with any money!"

Mercedes leaned in from the other side of Rachel. "Eh, sorry girl. My bad. She was nervous, and she said sugar was the only thing that stopped it."

Santana rolled her eyes as a certain blonde two rows in front of them burst loudly into a rendition of Britney Spears' 'Toxic'.

"And _that_ is why Britt isn't allowed sugar."

**ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST**

Ten hours later the girls were assembled in the foyer of the school- their new school. The assistant sitting at the desk looked up as they came in.

"You lot aren't from Inland Revenues, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Err… no. We're here to see Miss Fritton." Miss Pillsbury replied.

The receptionist picked up her phone.

"Miss Fritton? There's some people here to see you." She said. She eyed Brittany's mud-splattered clothes and hair. **(A/N: Don't ask. I'll explain later.) **

"Some of them look like they don't have a pot to piss in."

"Beverly!" they heard the woman on the other end of the phone exclaim.

"Sorry, miss. They don't look like they have a pot in which to piss."

"That's better."

They spoke for a while longer before Beverly put down the phone.

"Miss Fritton will see you now."

A/N: I know, it's crap, but it's just a filler before the real stuff happens. Next chapter: Meeting the girls, and there's conflict in the groups!


End file.
